


Мелочи жизни

by hew



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hew/pseuds/hew
Summary: Взгляд на некоторые мелочи в жизни Пруссии и Германии. Мелочи, складывающиеся в нечто большее. Написано на Неделю немцеста 2016 на Tumblr. (Original by iruhe)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485105) by [iruhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruhe/pseuds/iruhe). 



> Перевод на Ficbook: ficbook.net/readfic/5259570
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> *Красный гид Мишлен (или «Красный путеводитель») — один из наиболее известных и влиятельных ресторанных рейтингов на данный момент.  
> *Ла Скала (итал. La Scala, сокращённо от Teatro alla Scala — «Театр у лестницы») — оперный театр в Милане, основан в 1778 г. Наикультурнейшее место собрания сливок общества, по статусу что-то вроде итальянского Большого театра.

Вот уже пару десятилетий отношения между братьями были напряженными, но со времен объединения Германии они сумели снять это напряжение; заново вспоминая забытое и снова привыкая друг к другу.

А это оказалось нелегко: порой Пруссия бывал откровенно жесток, но дело спасало несгибаемое терпение Германии. Что касалось самого Пруссии, то Германии было невероятно трудно по-настоящему возненавидеть того, кто стал такой привычной частью его жизни. Особенно, когда этот кто-то изо всех сил старался наладить отношения. Поэтому в итоге Пруссия смягчился, и братья оставили прошлое позади, решив вместо этого обратить взгляд в будущее.

Тем не менее, теперь между Германией и Пруссией происходило что-то _ещё_. Нечто едва заметное — если только не обращать на это особое внимание — но бесспорно существующее.

***

Взять хотя бы конференции.

Плачевная ситуация во внутренних и международных отношениях, сложившаяся в последнее время, заставила упрямые нации проводить встречи чаще. То была одна из таких встреч. Спустя много часов, полных бесплодных разговоров, они сделали долгожданный перерыв. Большинство участников, в том числе и Пруссия, тут же встали и с облегчением покинули конференц-зал.

Германия — на нём были очки — остался сидеть на своем месте. Толстые пальцы с удивительной проворностью печатали на клавиатуре, но его взгляд то и дело метался к двери. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока не вернулся Пруссия: с двумя чашками кофе в руках и плиткой шоколада, зажатой в зубах. Тогда взгляд Германии перестал метаться.

Довольный Пруссия тихо сел рядом с братом и стал попивать свой кофе. Он молча наблюдал, как Германия отвечает на гору электронных писем, зная, что уговаривать брата прерваться, пока он находился в Рабочем Состоянии — занятие бесполезное. Но эта ситуация ему быстро надоела, да и не то, чтобы он мог ответить на переписку Германии за него. И не то, чтобы он хотел этого. Слабонервный бы не выдержал такого количества входящих писем. Уже не говоря о том, что практически все они были помечены как «Особо важные» или «Ответы».

Поэтому он обратил внимание на свое лакомство. Пруссия открыл плитку шоколада, и в полупустой комнате раздался противный звук раскрывающейся пластиковой упаковки. Пруссия хотел уже было насладиться своей добычей, когда Германия, даже не глядя на него, одним плавным, отработанным движением схватил брата за руку и откусил от шоколадки первым. Пруссия, обычно ревностно охранявший свою еду, поборолся за неё только для вида и, в конце концов, уступил своему бедному, заваленному работой брату.

— В следующий раз возьми тёмный шоколад.

— Какого хрена? В следующий раз сам себе возьмешь, неблагодарщина! — Пруссия вырвал свою шоколадку назад и показательно откусил от неё огромный кусок.

Свечение экрана ноутбука отражалось в стеклах очков Германии, но если бы кто присмотрелся, то увидел бы на его лице легкую улыбку.

***

Как и ожидалось, к концу дня они так и не достигли компромисса. Ему помешали попытки общего принятия решений личностями, которые вообще мало сходились друг с другом во взглядах. Когда все нации вышли из конференц-зала, Германия смог наконец-то вздохнуть спокойно. Но настоящими глотками свежего воздуха стали последующий за конференцией ужин и круиз по Дунаю. 

Речное круизное судно было заказано специально для них, и атмосфера на уютной нижней палубе заметно оживилась, когда они набили животы и на время забыли о «проблемах, не терпящих отлагательств». Они даже выхватили микрофон у своего гида для импровизированной караоке-сессии. («Как будто мы раньше никогда не были на Дунае!»).

Италия первым вскарабкался по мягким сидениям на кофейные столики, чтобы схватить микрофон, но быстро проиграл эту схватку Дании. Когда же к схватке присоединились Испания и Пруссия, она превратилась в шумную возню. Менее активные члены группы, стоявшие неподалеку, не обращали на них внимания и попивали свои коктейли с одинаковым выражением превосходства.

Но что же это? Пруссия добровольно покинул битву за микрофон, не издав ни звука?

Незамеченный толпой наций, он вытащил себя из испано-датского сэндвича и вышел из помещения, полного тепла и веселья. Его внимание было приковано к чему-то другому. Он взобрался по крутым, узким ступенькам, ведущим к открытой палубе и с легкостью нашел Германию. Тот одиноко опирался на перила корабля. Далекие огни города сияли, отражаясь на тёмной поверхности воды. 

Пруссия встал рядом с братом. Тот обернулся и заметил его присутствие, но ничего не сказал. Прохладный воздух поздней осени приятно охлаждал разгоряченную кожу.

— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь.

— От шумихи голова разболелась.

— Какая жалость. А я уже собирался сразить тебя наповал своим изумительным пением.

Германия коротко усмехнулся.

— Не останавливайся на мне. Уверен, все остальные умирают, как хотят тебя послушать.

— Неа. В чем же тогда веселуха, если я не увижу твоего измученного лица?

— Знаешь, вообще-то, ты недурно поешь. Только почему ты постоянно кричишь в песнях?

— Потому что мучить свою аудиторию мне нравится куда больше, чем развлекать, — ухмыльнулся Пруссия, сжимая крепкое плечо брата. Он нахмурился. — Черт подери, Запад, ещё один напряг — и превратишься в статую! Надо ж уметь расслабляться, дружище. Давай, снимай пиджак. Я тебе массаж сделаю.

— Расслабляться? Легко сказать. У порога столько бед. А все они только и могут, что грызться друг с другом и отказываться приходить к соглашению. Иногда кажется, что я один бьюсь против всех, — сказал Германия, аккуратно повесил пиджак на руку и зашипел от удовольствия под сильными пальцами Пруссии, разглаживающими твердые узлы в его плечах. — Таким темпом мы никогда не придем к компромиссу, а проблемы будут множиться и дальше.

— А ты в следующий раз попробуй быть поинертнее. Сиди и смотри, как они саморазрушаются. Они не тупые, Запад. Вообще-то, они практически пользуются тем фактом, что рядом есть старый добрый Германия, который всегда скажет слово, и знаешь, что? Я думаю, это одна из причин, по которой они ведут себя как дети: им просто нравится заводить тебя так же, как и мне… ай!

Локоть Германии легонько врезался Пруссии в ребра.

— Не думаю, что стоит позволять им саморазрушаться. Всё это потом укусит _нас же_ сзади.

— В задницу. Просто скажи: в задницу. И это такая уловка. Поверь мне. Она намного эффективнее, чем если ты прокричишь насквозь весь воздух в комнате. Сейчас это называется обратной психологией. 

Германия фыркнул.

— Тогда, может, надо попробовать. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть их реакцию — ааах, дааа, прямо здесь, — простонал он, когда Пруссия двинулся выше и стал разминать напряженные мышцы его шеи.

— Да, детка, постони для меня, — подколол Пруссия.

— Ты неисправим. Я конфискую твое порно.

— Ха. А у меня его и нет. Я смотрю твое. Что неудивительно, у нас похожие вкусы.

Германия слишком расслабился, чтобы почувствовать раздражение от такого признания — независимо от того, было ли оно правдивым — и только поднял бровь.

— Что ж, тогда хвалю за хороший вкус. Ты прощён.

— Тут нечего прощать, поганец. Если уж на то пошло, ты должен меня поблагодарить.

— Думаю, наши отношения давно вышли за рамки поверхностных любезностей.

— Это называется признательностью. И я учил тебя этому.

— Не уверен, что выпрашивание похвалы считается за признательность, — усмехнулся Германия, — но спасибо, — тепло произнес он, накрыв своей ладонью руку Пруссии, которая уже снова растирала его плечи.

Пруссия прокашлялся и напряженно уставился на простиравшийся вдали город.

— Хватит распускать передо мной нюни. 

О, исходящая от него неловкость была практически ощутима. Германия всегда со смаком вспоминал те случаи, когда ему удавалось так воздействовать на брата.

— Ты сам этого хотел… у тебя опять руки холодные. Где твои перчатки?

— Нормально у меня всё с руками. Это у _тебя_ они горячие.

Германия не обратил на него внимания. 

— Те перчатки, что из чёрной кожи, не смотрятся на тебе «глупо». Надень их.

Пруссия закатил глаза.

— Дело не в глупости. Со мной всё в порядке.

— Нам надо вернуться назад.

— Сказал же, я в порядке.

— _Пойдем._

***

А потом случился тот раз, когда Венгрия столкнулась с Пруссией в торговом центре. Точнее, в магазине постельного белья.

— Гилберт!

— Йо, Лиз! Здорово.

Венгрия огляделась вокруг. Но к своему удивлению обнаружила, что среди полок, полных дорогого белья, Пруссия блуждал в одиночестве.

— А где Людвиг?

— Застрял в очередной затянувшейся конференции, а что?

Она указала на содержимое корзины Пруссии.

— Обычно он этим занимается. Трудно представить, что ты увлекаешься домашним декором. И, более того, закупаешься в таких местах.

Пруссия заглянул в свою корзину.

— А, точняк. Нам нужно затариться новым постельным бельем на зиму, а Западу нравится этот брэнд. Он иногда таким скрупулезным становится в этих делах. Матрасы и белье должны быть хорошего качества, мы проводим треть жизни во сне, бла-бла-бла.

Глаза Венгрии радостно засверкали.

— Он доверяет _тебе_ покупку своего постельного белья?

— А что со мной такое?! Хочешь сказать, у меня плохой вкус?!

— Не сказать, что плохой, просто… не как у Людвига. — Венгрия быстро сменила тему. — А вот этот комплект неплохо выглядит. Простой и стильный. Взрослый. 

В конце концов, она просто не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии подколоть его. Задирать Пруссию было слишком весело.

Пруссия неодобрительно взглянул на неё, но неохотно признал, что она права насчёт комплекта. 

— Ага, Запад сказал что-то вроде «по крайней мере убедись, что белье из чистой фланели и, желательно, белое». Понятия не имею, откуда он этого набрался, — Пруссия вымученно вздохнул.

Венгрия засмеялась.

— Удивлена, что тут нет ничего с милыми рисунками животных. Разве ты не возьмешь что-нибудь для себя?

— Так оно всё здесь.

— Правда? Неужели в аду похолодало? Гилберт Байльшмидт не спешит купить что-то милое?

— У Запада же будет приступ. Ты слышала, какие у него требования?

— А с тобой-то это как связано? — Венгрия была сбита с толку. Не мог же Германия быть до такой степени педантичен, чтобы диктовать своему брату, каким постельным бельем ему можно пользоваться, а каким нельзя? 

— А. А, точно. Забыл сказать. Я на зиму заваливаюсь к Западу. Мистер Курица-наседка говорит, что в это время года в подвале слишком холодно и сыро.

Венгрия моргнула. Слишком много информации в одном предложении.

— Заваливаешься. В смысле, в кровать.

— Ага, на его кровати поместимся мы вдвоем, да ещё и собаки. Хотя их там быть не должно. От меня ты этого не слышала.

— Это…

Взгляд Пруссии зажегся, когда он увидел какой-то товар рядом с Венгрией.

— Эй, а я бы запросто мог взять эти наволочки для подушки с кроликами— воу, ты чего это на меня так уставилась?

— Кажется, вы с ним близки. Очень близки. _Невероятно_ близки, — многозначительно произнесла она.

— Ха. Что, ревнуешь?

— Будь серьёзнее.

— Э, — Пруссия потер затылок. — Мы ж через многое прошли вместе. Это вполне естественно.

— Да, но…

— Мальчишка уже начал параноить. Он с чего-то решил, что я готов рассыпаться от малейшего чиха. Вот и начинает суетиться, — почти нежно произносит Пруссия. — Я говорил ему, что я никуда не денусь и мой неукротимый дух бессмертен, но он всё равно волнуется. Ну и что я могу с этим поделать?

Венгрия открыла рот. Затем закрыла. Она была не уверена, стоит ли ей лезть не свое дело, но любопытство пересилило её.

— Вы что… вместе?

— Какой-то странный вопрос, — отстранено сказал Пруссия, занятый чтением бирки с составом материала на наволочках для подушек.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я.

— Нет, я не— ооо, так ты об _этом_.

Венгрия выжидающе посмотрела на Пруссию.

— Нет, мы не перепихиваемся.

У неё аж руки зачесались сбить эту ухмылку с его лица.

***

Венгрия наблюдала за тем, как у кассы Пруссия пытается одновременно выловить деньги из своего кошелька и удержать телефон у уха, и вдруг она ощутила укол зависти. Приятно иметь того, с кем можно поделиться мелочами жизни. Их сородичам такая роскошь зачастую была недоступна. Суверенность нужно было неистово охранять; дружба и брак воспринимались лишь как недолговечные альянсы и политические союзы, меняющиеся в ту секунду, когда менялись национальные интересы. 

Но для Пруссии и Германии всё сложилось иначе. Теперь они воплощали одну и ту же страну. Больше не существовало конфликта интересов и нужды защищаться друг от друга. Они могли просто жить, если только Пруссия не собирался взять верх над братом — кто знал, сколько ещё времени двое наций смогут прожить под одной крышей. Но сейчас Венгрии не хотелось думать о плохом, а братья, кажется, были счастливы вместе.

Вот бы и она была так же счастлива вместе с кем-нибудь. Если подумать, рядом всегда был Австрия, но их отношения сложились по-другому.

Иногда долгие годы их почти бессмертных жизней могли наполнится одиночеством.

***

— Лиз. Земля вызывает Лиз. — Пруссия помахал рукой перед лицом Венгрии.

— А. Что?

— Запад заказал на обед пиццу. Хочешь присоединиться? Только нам надо будет пополнить запасы пива.

Да, то были дни мира и спокойствия. Относительного спокойствия. По крайней мере, в этой части мира. Венгрия насладиться этой дружбой, пока ещё есть время.

***

Однажды Италия пришел c VIP-билетами в оперу, любезно предоставленными его боссом.

Пруссия тут же объявил, что у него найдется способ получше провести свой субботний вечер, чем слушать орущие сопрано. Точнее, он собирается пройти видеоигры, до которых у него никак не доходили руки, не-спасибо тем славным часам, когда он помогал одному своему братцу по работе. Так что спасибо, но не-спасибо, дорогуша. Его не сдвинуло с места даже воззвание к имени Старого Фрица, поэтому они пошли вчетвером: Италия, Германия, Австрия и Венгрия.

Германия ушел, только добившись от Пруссии обещания, что он нормально поест («Никакой еды быстрого приготовления. Никакого фастфуда»). Он знал, что брат не склонен заботиться о себе, когда его оставляли восвояси — и особенно, когда его затягивала очередная игра. 

Но здесь, в Милане, гостеприимство было безупречным. Они поужинали в прекрасном заведении, удостоившемся звезд путеводителя Мишлен. Разговор выдался куда более приятным без антагонизма Пруссии по отношению к Австрии и Венгрии. Не каждый день удается доставить органам чувств такое наслаждение, как лицезрение оперы мирового класса из центральной ложи Ла Скала. 

Германии нравилось всё.

— Людвиг, тебе что-то не нравится? — спросил Австрия, протягивая Германии стакан апельсинового сока. Во время антракта они остановились в одном из фойе, чтобы освежиться.

Германия оторвался от своего телефона и поблагодарил Австрию; следы улыбки задержались на его губах.

— Ещё как нравится. Очень приятный вечер, а представление выше всяких похвал. Ту последнюю арию вообще спели с такой эмоцией, что я, кажется, видел, как ты пустил слезу.

— Ты слишком много общаешься с Гилбертом, — пробормотал Австрия себе под нос. Он показательно прокашлялся. — Да, спасибо. Но раз так, то почему ты весь вечер пялишься в телефон?

— Нет, не пялюсь.

Упоминаемый телефон снова завибрировал и Германия, вспомнив о манерах, принял стыдливый вид.

— А что, пялюсь? — он надеялся, что Италия не подумает о нем ничего плохого. Он правда был благодарен ему за приглашение. 

Австрия победоносно отпил из своего бокала.

— Это так, мелочи. Просто Гилберт дурачится.

Венгрия увидела маленькую желтую иконку в его оповещениях.

— Меня обманывают глаза, или господин Германия сидит в Snapchat?

— Наверняка дело рук Гилберта, — закатил глаза Австрия.

— Так оно и есть, — признался Германия. — Я, в общем-то, этим приложением не используюсь. По большей части оно для Гилберта. Это он завел аккаунт, чтобы закидывать меня фотографиями всего, что под руку подвернется, и миллионом селфи в придачу.

— Ооо, добавь меня, добавь меня! Людвиг, добавь меня! — воскликнул Италия.

— Думаю, я как-нибудь проживу без нескончаемого потока фотографий джелато и пасты, Феличиано.

— Я милых девчонок и животных тоже фотографирую!

— Какой у тебя ник? — спросила Венгрия, недобро сверкнув глазами.

— Не скажу.

— Зная Гилберта, это наверняка что-то смущающее, — сказал Австрия. 

— Скажем, «крепастыйкрепыш» или вроде того. А ты знаешь, что я, вообще-то, могу найти тебя по номеру телефона? — ухмыльнулась Венгрия.

— Не переживай, я отключил эту функцию.

— Ну и скучный же ты.

— Ты не первая, кто так говорит.

— Людвиг, Людвиг, добавь меня!

— Антракт закончился, — вставил Германия.

Они вернулись в ложу под звуки ворчания Венгрии и Италии, которых Германия упрямо игнорировал. Затем, когда он убедился, что никто больше не обращает на него внимания, Германия украдкой прочитал последнее входящее сообщение.

Это оказалось короткое видео. Пруссия решил пораньше завершить свою геймерскую ночь, чтобы подурачиться с их маленькой семьей. Ухмыляющаяся Астер распласталась на его голове, как шерстяная шапка, и, похоже, он научил Берлитц и Блэки новому собачьему трюку. Все они выглядели такими довольными, что Германия не смог сдержать смешок. Он отослал сообщение:

_Угости мальчиков лакомством. Скажи, что это от меня.  
— А как же я?  
Я знаю, что ты уже расправился с тем чизкейком, который я купил вчера. Ладно, опера вот-вот начнется. Поговорим позже._

***

Всё произошло, как в тумане.

Но как равномерное постукивание дождевых капель, мелочи копились одна за другой. Однажды бы ведро опрокинулось. Однажды бы настал переломный момент.

***

Не все спокойно в раю.

Шел первый день трехдневного саммита, а Германия и Пруссия не разговаривали друг с другом. Они даже не смотрели друг на друга — не считая мимолетных взглядов, которые они отводили, стоило им быть замеченными. Между ними повисли слова, готовые умереть за свободу быть произнесенными. Но, кажется, никто из них не знал, как подступиться к разговору, а когда ситуация неизбежно требовала от них взаимодействия, оно было до боли обходительным.

А ещё тем утром они чуть не опоздали, и на их лицах безошибочно угадывалось ужасное похмелье.

Им рассказали, что прошлой ночью некоторые нации решили выпить в модном баре на крыше отеля. Там были игры, и, конечно же, алкоголь. Много алкоголя. Как и следовало ожидать, тусовщики здорово напились, что объясняло позеленевшие лица и подавленную атмосферу.

Это был не первый раз, когда они коллективно переоценили свою сопротивляемость алкоголю, но это был первый раз, когда безумию поддался Германия. И он определенно выглядел так, будто жалел об этом.

Утро прошло с минимальной суетой; может, в конце концов, алкоголь был не такой уж плохой идеей. Когда они прервались на обед, Пруссия вскочил со своего места первым. Его лицо не переменилось — всё-таки он воплощал старое милитаристское государство, более, чем привыкшее к физической боли. Но как бы он не старался скрыть это, его походка всё ещё походила на походку хромого. Что не ускользнуло от внимания Германии.

Они замыкали очередь на выход — Пруссия двигался медленнее, чем обычно. Обеспокоенный Германия шел рядом с ним в зал, где им должны были подать обед. Наконец, он решил, что больше не выдержит тишины.

В толпе наций неожиданно исчезли двое участников.

Германия схватил Пруссию и затащил его в ближайший тихий уголок, который он смог найти: пустую кладовку, доверху заваленную какими-то коробками. Германии было всё равно. Он закрыл за ними дверь.

Мгновение они стояли, неловко уставившись друг на друга. Затем Германия неуверенно прервал тишину.

— Тебе… тебе больно?

— А сам-то как думаешь?

— Прости, я не хотел—

— …ничего страшного.

— Я после обеда посмотрю, есть ли в аптеке подходящие лекарства.

— Сказал же, ничего страшного. Я и не через такое проходил. Пошли назад, пока нас не начали искать.

Пруссия хотел пройти мимо Германии, но тот выставил руку, не давая ему пройти.

— Стой, нам надо поговорить об этом.

— Не сейчас.

— Нет, я больше не могу этого терпеть! Ты избегаешь меня всё утро.

— Кто бы говорил! — Пруссия впился в него взглядом. Затем его поза смягчилась, он вздохнул и прислонился к стеллажу, скрестив руки на груди. — Мы напились. Когда люди напьются, то делают глупости, о которых потом жалеют. Ха, интересно, в который раз я уже повторяю эту фразу. Не переживай. С кем не бывает.

Германия прищурился.

— И что это значит?

— Это значит: давай забудем об этом. Притворимся, что этого никогда не было. Стандартный протокол для событий прошлой ночи, о которых не хочется вспоминать, — сказал Пруссия, уставившись в точку за плечом Германии.

Германия сократил расстояние между ними, нависнув над братом. Он не верил ему.

— Ты правда думаешь, что это возможно?

— Немного личного пространства, пожалуйста, спасибо, — Пруссия раздраженно толкнул его, не желая ощущать, как кто-то нависает над ним. — Ну, тогда какого черта ты хочешь от меня? Ясно же, что ты жалеешь о том, что трахнул своего брата, и кто бы стал винить тебя за это, мистер Образец Добродетели?

— Кто тебе сказал, что я о чем-то жалею?!

— Ты только что сказал, что не хотел этого делать и ты все утро шарахаешься от меня, будто я — какая-то гадость, которой ты не должен был касаться. Тебя даже не было рядом, когда я проснулся. Тебе стыдно. Разве ты не хочешь притвориться, что ничего не было? — по мнению Германии, Пруссия произнес это слишком спокойно.

— Нет! Ладно, признаюсь, я немного запаниковал — а головная боль и похмелье мне в этом не помогли — но не по тем причинам, что ты себе вообразил!

— Неужели? — протянул Пруссия и снова скрестил руки на груди.

Германия попытался приблизиться к нему, но остановился, когда поймал на себе предупреждающий взгляд. Он вздохнул. 

— Я опасался твоей реакции. Что, если бы _ты_ посчитал это… неправильным? Не думаю, что я смог бы вынести ещё одну стену между нами.

— Конечно же, учитывая, что ты при первой же возможности убежал, поджав хвост, я бы ни за что не оттолкнул тебя. Просто поразительное отсутствие логики.

— Мне надо было проветрить голову. Знаю, я мог бы найти другое решение—

— Ещё бы.

— Но для начала надо было найти нам обезболивающее, — сказал Германия в свою защиту, потому что это была не вся правда.

Он проснулся в сущем бардаке. Простыни были запачканы; его лицо вспыхнуло при мысли о том, что подумают горничные, а Пруссия выглядел откровенно развратно. Его шея и торс были покрыты красными и пурпурными синяками, особенно заметными на фоне его бледной кожи. Липкие следы прошлой ночи присохли к его животу и ногам. Германия почувствовал, как он… приходит в себя. По его спине растекалась притупленная боль. Быстро взглянув в зеркало, он обнаружил на себе два длинных ряда царапин.

— А ты думал, что те таблетки появились на твоей тумбочке по волшебству— стоп, ты разве ещё не спал, когда я вернулся?

Пруссия пожал плечами.

— Проснулся ненадолго, потом опять заснул. Снова проснулся, когда ты был в душе.

— А.

— Потом ты вышел из него, зализал волосы, завязал галстук, убедился, что на костюме нет складок и, в общем-то, делал что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на меня.

Германия выглядел виноватым.

— Мы опаздывали. Вообще-то, мы и так почти опоздали. — А ещё это случилось потому, что он не мог так быстро свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что его могут отвергнуть.

— Ага. Давай, вали свою трусость на опоздание.

— Я что-то не вижу, чтобы ты пытался об этом поговорить.

— А мне кто-то дал шанс?

— Ты только что попытался просто уйти от меня.

— Потому что люди _будут_ спрашивать, где мы. Как Вы собираетесь объяснить наше отсутствие, господин Германия? — с вызовом сказал Пруссия. — Или ещё лучше, объяснить, _почему_ ты заперся в кладовке со своим братом, будто перевозбужденный подросток?

— Но мы правда опаздывали этим утром— — Германия остановился и шумно выдохнул. Он пытался всё исправить, а не спорить о том, кто виноват и в какой степени. — Гилберт, мне не противно, не стыдно и я ни о чем не жалею. Ты даже не дал мне закончить первое предложение. Я пытался сказать, что не хотел, ах… причинять тебе столько неудобства… — Германия замолк и прокашлялся.

Пруссия спокойно, но недоверчиво взглянул на него.

— Тебе не противно?

— Вообще-то, нет, — Германия еле заметно улыбнулся. — Мы уже какое-то время двигались в этом направлении, хотя, возможно, сами этого не замечали. — Как казалось ему, таков был естественный ход вещей, немного поторопленный виски.

— А ты? — с надеждой спросил он. — Для тебя это нормально?

Пруссия сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел прямо на Германию. Его взгляд отливал кроваво-красным.

— Мы нации, Запад. Мы суммированная персонификация земли, людей и идей. Мы не люди. Мы рождаемся, стареем и умираем по-другому. Наши отношения всегда зависели от политики — то ещё месиво по людским стандартам. Поэтому нет, я не считаю, что должен отвечать их социальным нормам. Которые разнятся в зависимости от культуры, временного периода, да и вообще бывают противоречивыми и долбанутыми. К тому же, кому _мы_ можем навредить? Нам не придется рушить семейную ячейку, скорбеть о родителях, иметь детей с пороками. Это только наше чертово дело и ничье больше.

Улыбка Германии расширялась с каждой секундой его речи. К её концу он смело притянул Пруссию к себе, убедившись, что в этот раз его не оттолкнут.

— Читаешь мои мысли. Похоже, ты думал об этом какое-то время.

— Не совсем. Я просто пережил кучу дерьма. Мне восемь веков. По сравнению со всем остальным, это ещё пустяк, — Пруссия пожал плечами и расслабился под прикосновением Германии.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо, — обрадовавшись, что его брат снова с ним, Германия обнял свое сокровище и прижал его к себе, наслаждаясь тем, как Пруссия прижался к нему в ответ. — Кажется, мы оба зря волновались. Я рад, что всё прояснилось. Но ещё ты должен знать, что для меня ты намного больше, чем просто брат. Ты уже в буквальном смысле давно стал моей второй половиной.

— Это верно, — Пруссия сверкнул кривой улыбкой, которая показалась Германии чересчур трогательной.

— В конце концов, по меркам наций мы практически женаты. Что может быть ещё романтичнее?

Пруссия потерся носом о нос Германии.

— Мне за тебя стыдно.

— Можно теперь тебя поцеловать? Всё утро хотел это сделать.

— Мммнгх!

***

— Гилберт? Людвиг? Где вы были, черт подери?

— Нас похитили пришельцы.

— Не глупи.


End file.
